the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Trent
The Walking Dead: 'All Is History' "We came here to ask the Columbian - to ask you, Mistress Hope - to join us in fighting the Man in Black and his people. In fighting for freedom, for all of us. ... This Cult...they speak of an event called the Great Collapse...something that would not only destroy the Columbian, destroy everything you've built and fought for, but the New World itself," '' -- Thomas asks Hope to ally the Columbian with the Coalition' '''Thomas Augustus Trent', known to the Cult of the Man in Black as The Harbinger, is the former protagonist who was born after the outbreak in Phase 1 of the Extended Universe, as well as the protagonist of The First State. The former sheriff of the Delta in northern Delaware, when his community was destroyed by the Cult of the Man in Black he led a small militia across the United States to join forces with other subjugated communities to form the Coalition, the largest single standing army ever assembled in the post-apocalyptic United States. Thomas eventually came face to face with the Man in Black himself, leading to a final battle at the Sierra Madre. Finally seeing the merit in the Cult's murderous campaigns, Thomas ultimately decided to launch the nukes, leading to the destruction of the New World and the deaths of hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of people. Overview Personality Post-Apocalypse Thomas Trent was born and raised in a community known as the Delta in Delaware, the state where the outbreak began. It is likely he is a descendant of a member of the True Teller Clan. At some point, he rose up to become the community sheriff and the foremost protector of the community. The First State 'Our Delaware' The Walking Dead: 'Apocalypse' In a series of flashbacks, Thomas makes contact with several individuals who heard his broadcast, including Reno, Holly and her group. They come together to form the Coalition of Communities and decide to head north to ask for the aid of the Commonwealth of New Graystone. Thomas has a private meeting with an aged Dominic Edwards, who tells him that the Commonwealth can only delegate a small fighting force and resources. He finishes by telling him of another potential ally in the east: the Columbian Commonwealth, led by his daughter Hope. George warns Thomas that the Columbian is a dangerous place, having cut contact with the rest of the country ever since the war. The Coalition begins an arduous journey east, arriving on the border of the Columbian Commonwealth. A few miles in, however, the caravan is stopped by a large militia, including an aged and sombre Lucian. The Walking Dead: 'Cataclysm' At Camp Hope, Thomas prepares for the assault on the Sierra Madre, entering the exo suit he recovered from New Buckingham. He marches outside to find an assembled army and talks over the radio to the complete Coalition, telling them to march on the Sierra Madre. A day later, the Coalition stands at the gates of the Sierra Madre. The Walking Dead: 'All Is History' Main Article: Odysseus It is revealed in the fourth film that Thomas Trent, thanks to the efforts of the Man in Black, survived the detonation of the Sierra Madre and subsequently suffered psychogenic retrograde amnesia due to his injuries and exhaustion. He was placed in a coma for years, after which he could no longer breathe the air of the Next World and required a breathing mask. He was given to the Couriers, who brought him back and nicknamed him "Odysseus". While working for the Couriers, he stumbled across the communities under attack from Twisted Round. Killed Victims * Millions of unnamed people (caused) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Mycroft Quotes "We have come to face you, communities '''united', to tell you...we will no longer cower at your presence! You will not take our people! You will not kill our loved ones! Today is the day that we tell you, Man in Black, and your sheep...NO MORE! Surrender now, and no more blood has to be shed. Because no matter what...WE have already won!"'' -- Thomas to the Man in Black as the Coalition marches on the Sierra Madre Trivia * In All Is History, it is revealed that Thomas survived the detonation of the Sierra Madre and lost his memory due to his traumatic injuries, later adopting the identity of Odysseus. '' '' '' '' Category:SURGE Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:SURGE Characters Category:Group Leaders Category:Coalition of Communities